Big Apatite
by Hominshipper.com
Summary: author ngga pinter bkin summary. baca aja. ini cerita HOMIN. bwt yg ngga usah ngga usah baca.WARNING: PWP, NC-17-NC-21. Dijamin bkin panas. hahahahaha...


Big Apatite

Hi guys! Sorry for the long update. I was caught up in my school works so I don't have much time to write. I'm in my last year of high school so there're so many exams to do and so many to come. I'm so so so sorry to those who still waiting for my incomplete series but I promise I'll finish it as soon as I graduate. I hope you'll be patiently waiting. Hehehe. Actually this story was originally a MBLAQ fanfic but I made the homin version. Hehehe. Enjoy the story chingudeul... ^^

Changmin had just got back to seoul tonight. He had been running a mission from his boss, Sooman for a whole week. It really was tiring to be a superior vampire. Yes, he is a vampire and the mission he had ran for a whole week was only to tracked down some newborns. Changmin sighed heavily as he walked at the street. Then he felt his phone vibrated. He took it out from his jacket pocket then looked at the message he just received. It's from his boyfriend. He told Changmin to go to the xxx hotel on room 807. The pretty boy shaped a half smile then continued his steps to the hotel. After a few minutes, he finally arrived at the hotel and went straight to the mentioned room. He used his ability to unlocked the door instead of using a card key to opened it. Once he entered the room, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from the back while the door had already closed automatically. Changmin glanced a little to the side but didn't do a thing even when he person behind him started to kissing his neck.

"You're naked already..." said Changmin while letting out a soft chuckle then rested his head on the person's shoulder.

"You know I'm not a patient guy..." replied the person who's now inhaling Changmin's scent deeply.

"Are you hungry Yunho?" asked Changmin softly while rubbing Yunho's hair with one of his hand.

"Starving for more exactly. No bloods were tasted as good as yours..." said Yunho then nipped on Changmin's neck. Making the pretty boy's breath heavier.

Yunho then turned Changmin around to face him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before finally capturing each other's lips. Changmin's hands gliding up then clang onto Yunho's neck while the older male started to stripped his lover. When Changmin's shirt fell onto the floor, Yunho pulled him closer until their bare chests touched and made the younger one moaned softly on his boyfriend's mouth. Yunho didn't stopped there, he continued to stripped Changmin from his tight pants. The older boy pushed Changmin's pants until it made a pool of cloth beneath him. Making him naked. Yunho broke the kiss then went down to Changmin's neck while one of his hand traveled down to the pretty boy's thigh and lifted it up to wrapped around his waist to intensified the friction between their already hard on. Yunho kept the other hand on Changmin's back to kept balance while both of Changmin's hands were roaming around the older's hair and neck. The pretty boy tilted his head aside while closing his eyes with flustered face. Enjoying Yunho's touches on his neck. YunhHo traced the back of Changmin's ear with his nose and lips 'till the base of his neck before licked it slowly and sensually.

"Hhnnhh..." moaned Changmin softly and tightened his grip on Yunho's hair. The older boy smiled then sucked on his lover's pale skin until it bruised. He parted his lips a little to showed his already growing fangs. Yunho kissed his boyfriend's neck first before finally buried his fangs on Changmin's silky skin.

"Hhaahhhnn... Yunho..." moaned the pretty boy a bit louder as his skin was being penetrated by his lover's fang but the bite felt so good and Changmin really enjoyed it. He missed Yunho's touches so much and right now he would saviour every touches that Yunho showered him.

The tiger sucked Changmin's blood a few times before licked the wound until it completely closed then back off a little to looked into each other's eyes. Yunho's eyes turned bright red as he just got feed up while Changmin's eyes turned pure blue. Showing that he was craving for the other. Full of desire and needs. Changmin traced his boyfriend's lips with his finger tip. His lips was red because of Changmin's blood. Yunho then licked Changmin's fingers sexily and reducing their distance until their lips were only millimetres apart. Both of them parted their lips and stuck out their tongues to swirled together in the air before their lips met for the second time. Sharing passionate kiss slowly and hotly. Changmin tugged on Yunho's hair while he started to moved his hips to created friction between them.

"Baby~~~" mewled Changmin sensually in their kiss. Hearing his boyfriend's mewls, Yunho pushed Changmin to the nearest wall then kissed him more fiercely. Their tongues were busy tackling inside their mouth while one of Yunho's hand reached down to played with Changmin's nipple.

"Aaahn~~~" moaned Changmin as he broke the kiss when he felt Yunho's finger tips on his nipple and the other palm on their erection. Yunho began to stroke their erection together and made Changmin into a moaning mess.

"Yunho… aaahh… Yunho…" moaned Changmin non stopped. Precum had already leaking from the tip of their dick as Yunho fastened his strokes then reattached his lips onto Changmin's. And without braking the kiss, Yunho carried Changmin bridal style to the bed. Once Changmin was completely laid down, Yunho joined him on top while the pretty boy wrapped his legs on Yunho's waist and clang his arms onto his lover's neck.

Yunho broke the kiss then went down to Changmin's neck. He licked the tempting neck and once again buried his fangs there on the opposite place where he had bitten last time. Changmin threw his head back while moaning softly and made Yunho got more turned on. When Yunho had taken a few sips of his boyfriend's blood, he got back up to kissed him and Changmin bit Yunho's plump lips until it drew blood then sucked on it before licking it clean.

"You're so sexy today..." said Yunho seductively while one of his hand reached down to stroke Changmin's hard dick.

"Aaahh~~ Yunho~~" mewled Changmin while throwing his head side to side because of the pleasure. One of Changmin's hand was clawing the tiger's back while the other one clenched on the sheet hardly. Yunho smiled evilly as he saw the site before him. He fastened his strokes then licked Changmin's collarbone. Making the pretty boy squirmed under his touches. Yunho kept going down while planting opened mouth kisses and big red hickeys until he reached Changmin's hard nipples. Yunho kissed one of it a few times then sucked it like there's no tomorrow.

"Hhaaannnhhh~~~ aaahh~~~" moaned Changmin sexily as Yunho sucked his nipple until it swollen red and played the other one with his slender fingers. The tiger moved to the other nipple and gave it a same treatment before going down and planted another series of red hickeys on Changmin's abs. When he reached on Changmin's belly button, he licked it and sucked it slightly.

"Aaahh~~! Yu-Yunho~~!" moaned Changmin loudly while arching his back when he felt two sharp fangs ripped his skin near his belly button. Making the pretty boy yelped successfully. Yunho drank his lover's blood that came out from the place he had bitten. He sucked on the wound eagerly and when he felt satisfied, he licked the wound and it healed completely.

"Hhnngghh..." mewled Changmin as he felt butterflies inside his stomach when Yunho sucked the sensitive skin right above his hard dick.

"Yunho-ah…, so… close…" said Changmin half mewling half whining. Yunho smirk against his boyfriend's skin and suddenly engulfed the hard dick inside his mouth. Making Changmin gasped hardly.

"Y-YUNHO~~!" screamed Changmin sexily as he spurted his sticky liquid inside his lover's mouth. Yunho swallowed Changmin's sweet substance hungrily and sucked it a few times to make sure nothing's left behind. He released Changmin's limp dick with a 'pop' sound then got back up to looked at his panting boyfriend. The tiger smiled then caressed the pretty boy's cheek with one of his hand. Changmin took Yunho's hand and tilted his head aside to lick the older's wrist while glancing at him with lustful eyes. SeungHo too smiled wider as he saw the desire on Changmin's eyes.

"Drink it baby..." said Yunho giving an approval for Changmin to drink his blood. Changmin didn't waste any time and ripped his lover's skin on the wrist with his sharp fangs before finally took a few sips of his tasty blood. After that, Changmin licked it clean and looked into Yunho's eyes still with his bright blue eyes. SeungHo grinned slyly then withdrew his hand and went back down. He's not done there yet. Changmin was breathing in a steady intervals though it's getting heavier as Yunho spread his legs wide and lifted one of his thighs then kissed it gently. The older boy glanced at his boyfriend sexily while he pressed his cheek on Changmin's inner thigh softly. Changmin squirmed again and Yunho took that as an approval to continued so he began to planted butterfly kissed on both of Changmin's sensitive inner thighs. Sometimes sucking it and leaving some hickeys or sometimes bit it and sucked the blood in one sip.

"Chagi-ah jebal~~~ Stop teasing me~~~" whined Changmin cutely when Yunho moved down in oh so slowly pace and it makes the pretty boy lost his mind. SeungHo replied Changmin's frustrated stares and smiled widely then lowered himself more until Changmin's half hard dick was in front of his face. Yunho then licked the under side of Changmin's dick from the base 'till the top slowly and sensually. Making the pretty boy hard in an instant and threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Yunho~~~~" moaned Changmin loudly as the older boy began to licked every inches of his dick. Changmin tugged on Yunho's hair hard with one of his hand while the other hand was taking a full fist of bed sheets. The pretty boy spread his legs wider to gave Yunho more space to sucked him and it seemed that Yunho was pleased by that because he finally took Changmin's length into his hot cavern then began to bobbed his head in a steady pace. Sucking his lover in the most professional way.

"Nnnghhh~~~! Harder Yunho~~~! Suck me harder~~~" pleads Changmin helplessly. He was turned into a moaning mess under his lover and he started to bucked his hips up to met Yunho's thrusts. The older boy then took Changmin's balls on his hand and began to massaged it. Intensifying the pleasure Changmin already had.

"Baby~~~ Cum~~~" mewled Changmin when he felt a familiar pooling inside him. Yunho sucked him even harder and grazed his teeth sometimes then deep throated Changmin. Right at that time, Changmin reached his second climax and gave Yunho his sweet cum. The tiger, again, swallowed all of Changmin's cum eagerly before letting it slipped out from his mouth. Changmin was breathing heavily and his vision was all blurry because of the overwhelming pleasure that Yunho gave him. The older boy went up again then planted soft kisses on Changmin's neck repeatedly. Giving some time for his lover to caught up his breath.

"I haven't fucked you yet and you already came twice..." whispered Yunho.

"I can't help it... It's been too long..." replied Changmin then tilted his head aside to kissed Yunho hotly. The kiss was sloppy and wet but they loved it so much.

" Let me sucked you too..." said Changmin between their kiss. Making the older one chuckled.

"As you wish..." said Yunho then broke the kiss and sat straight. Changmin too sat straight then bent down. Supporting his body with both of his knees and arms. He lowered himself even more and when Yunho's big hard dick was in front of him, he stuck his tongue out then licked the slit of Yunho's dick while one of his hand began to played with his lover's balls. Yunho threw his head back and gripped Changmin's hair hard.

"Hhhnngghhh~~~! Still as good as ever~~!" prised Yunho between his moans. Changmin complied by taking more of Yunho's dick inside his mouth as much as he could and stroke the rest with his hand. The pretty boy started to hummed on Yunho's dick. Making the panda squirmed at the sensation. Changmin then bobbed his head up and down fast while Yunho too bucked his hips up to buried his dick deeper into Changmin's mouth.

"Faster sexy~~! Ngh~~! Yeah~~!" moaned Yunho then hissed in pleasure. After some deep throated from Changmin, the older boy finally came hard and made his pretty boyfriend coughed but could still managed to swallowed the tasty cum. Changmin let go of Yunho's dick after licked it clean then sat straight. Yunho looked at every moves that Changmin made and he almost got hard again just by seeing Changmin licked his pink swollen lips. Yunho reached his hand out then pulled Changmin by the neck and crashed their lips. They kissed passionately and the kiss get sloppier on each passing second. The kiss had made them both desperate for each other so Yunho pushed Changmin down again before breaking the kiss. They looked into each other while panting hard. Yunho lowered himself then buried his face on Changmin's neck. It didn't take long for him to bit Changmin again by the neck to sucked on his blood. He just couldn't get enough from the pretty boy. Changmin was still catching his breath but he managed to rubbed Yunho's hair with one of his hand gently.

"You ate a lot tonight..." commented Changmin while closing his eyes. Enjoying his lover's sucks and kisses.

"I'm always in my big apatite when it comes to you..." replied Yunho after he healed Changmin's wound. The older male smiled then kissed Changmin passionately for a few seconds before pulling back only to place his fingers in front of Changmin's lips.

"Lick 'em babe..." ordered Yunho sexily and Changmin complied. He began to licked Yunho's fingers skilfully without breaking eye contact. Coating it with his saliva until it completely wet. Yunho withdrew his fingers then kissed Changmin again while the wet fingers went further down until it found the pretty boy's entrance. Changmin moaned softly when Yunho pressed his fingertips to his entrance gently. Changmim wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck to deepened the kiss and Yunho could sense that Changmin's hole was starting to throbbed. The tiger smirk then pushed two finger in. Making his boyfriend broke the kiss and arched back while moaning his name loudly. Yunho went down to saviour the delicious taste of Changmin's neck while his finger began to thrusted in and out.

"Yunho~~" moaned Changmin full of love and Yunho lifted his face to looked into Changmin's bright eyes. The younger male then entwined his fingers with Yunho's while his free hand kept holding onto the back of Yunho's neck. The tiger smiled lovingly then kissed his lover hotly but gently. Putting so much love into the kiss.

"Hhnnn~~" mewled Changmin between their kiss as Yunho inserted another finger and started to stretched him out.

"You're still so tight here..." mumbled Yunho without breaking the kiss only to earned wontons of mewls and pleads from the younger one. Yunho then pulled his fingers out then broke the kiss.

"Turn around..." ordered Yunho firmly and Changmin did as his lover told him to. He turned around and bent over, showing Yunho his sexy back. Yunho's breath raged as he looked onto the pale slender back. He put one of his hand on the back of Changmin's neck before sliding down slowly. Making the pretty boy arched back slowly while moaning softly. The tiger too leaned his body forward to licked Changmin's neck and trailed hot kisses down his back while one of his hand was caressing Changmin's thigh very gently. Teasing the pretty boy. When Yunho reached Changmin's perfect round globes, he bit it until it drew blood then licked it the next second. Making his lover let out a lucid moan.

"Lift your ass higher..." ordered Yunho and Changmin did as he had told. He raised his butt higher then Yunho speared his butt cheeks until he could see Changmin's pink throbbing hole. The older boy smiled at the site and licked Changmin's entrance sensually. Making him flinched hard.

"Aaaaahhhhh~~~" mewled Changmin sexily as Yunho began to sucked on his hole repeatedly. Changmin's body kept spasming every time Yunho teased his hole and his body jerk hard in pleasure when Yunho rammed his tongue in. Changmin threw his head back and his mouth fell opened as he felt the overwhelming pleasure when Yunho began to tongue fucked him rough. Changmim too gridded his ass back to made Yunho go deeper inside him and the tiger boy responded by inserting one of his finger inside Changmin.

"Yy-Yunho~~~!" moaned Changmin loudly when Yunho curled his finger inside him. The pretty boy was moaning non stopped and Yunho withdrew his tongue only to inserted another finger and thrusted on him harder.

"Y-Yunho… Stop teasing me… I wwwant to cum~~~ nnnhh~~~" plead Changmin helplessly. His whole body was shaking badly and that only made the older boy grinned happily. He inserted the last finger and rammed his fingers deeper. Right at that time, Changmin arched his back while screaming Yunho's name. Yunho smirked as he knew he had found his target and began to abused Changmin's prostate. Few seconds later he flipped Changmin around without pulling his finger and began to stroke Changmin's hard dick. He wanted to see his sexy lover's face when he came so he thrusted in and out more fiercely. Changmin had his eyes close and clenched the sheet tight with both of his hand.

"Yunho~~, I'm gonna… I'm going to- Aaaaahhh~~~!" screamed Changmin loudly as he shot his cum while arching his back. He couldn't even finished his sentence because of the pleasure he received from his lover.

Changmin's body was all red because of SeungHo's touches and he was panting hard to caught his breath. His eyes almost closed completely and his face flustered badly. For Yunho, this was the best view he had ever seen. He leaned forward and hovered on top of Changmin then kissed him tenderly. Changmin was tired but he still wanted his boyfriend to be buried deep inside him so he held out a little more. He wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck as the older one spread his legs wide then pressed the tip of his dick on Changmin's entrance. Asking for an approval.

"Go on..." whispered Changmin without breaking the kiss and Yunho simply rammed inside him in one go. Making the pretty boy gasped in shock but Yunho kissed him even harder. Yunho stayed still to gave Changmin some time to adjusted his size. They didn't intimate for only a week but Changmin was tight as hell again. His hot walls clenched on Yunho's dick tightly and he couldn't relaxed because his lover's dick kept his muscles contracting.

"Relax baby..." coaxed Yunho while planting gentle kisses on Changmin's neck. Distracting him from the tense. The pretty boy began to relaxed after a few seconds and Yunho started to moved in and out slowly. Didn't want to hurt him. When Changmin let out a soft moans, Yunho began to thrusted harder and deeper.

"Hnnnnghh~~~! De-deeper honey~~~! Harder~~~!" pleaded Changmin sexily as Yunho pounded into him frantically. Changmin shut his eyes closed and enjoyed the pleasure Yunho was giving him. Making the tiger smiled evilly. Few moments later, Yunho finally hit Changmin's prostate on a dead on.

"YUNHO~~~!" screamed Changmin cried out. He parted his legs wider so Yunho could thrusted into him deeper. The older boy complied by fastening his thrusts while one of his hand reached down to pumped Changmin's dick that already leaking precum. Changmin threw his head to the side and one of his hand tugged on Yunho's hair hard while the other hand took a full fist of sheet.

"Yunho~~~~ Close~~~~" mewled Changmin.

"Together~~~" replied Yunho then deepened his thrusts and fastening his strokes.

"Aaah~ Yunho~~~~!" moaned Changmin as he came very hard. Dirtying his and Yunho stomach. The tiger too shot his hot sticky liquid inside Changmin hard. He slowed his pace before completely stopped and pulled out from Changmin. He instantly collapsed on top of his lover while panting hardly just like the man underneath him.

"Yun- aaahh~~!" moaned Changmin tiredly when he felt two fangs ripped his skin on the shoulder. Changmin then relaxed his muscles and let Yunho drank his blood until he satisfied. Changmin had lost count on how many times Yunho had drank from him today though he didn't mind after all. After a few long sips, Yunho finally stopped and healed Changmin's wound. He withdrew himself so he could looked into Changmin's half lidded eyes. Looking at the sexy vampire being in front of him was enough to made Yunho hard again. To be honest, Yunho just wanted to slammed inside Changmin again but he knew that his boyfriend was dead tired so he could only groaned softly then kissed Changmin's temple lovingly. But then Changmin threw his arms around Yunho's neck and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Gwenchanayo Yunho-ah... I can still hold it for another round..." said Changmin gently with a sincere smile on his lips.

"Are you sure sweetie? You look so tired..." said Yunho with concern on his voice. Changmin had worked non stopped for a whole week almost without a rest and Yunho too didn't want to break his already tired boyfriend only to satisfied his needs. But the younger one only giggled cutely seeing his lover's worried face. Changmin landed a soft peck on Yunho's plump lips while he wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist. Pulling him down. Changmin stared right into Yunho's eyes with love then kissed his neck softly before bit him gently.

"Hhhhhh~~ Min-ah~~~" moaned Yunho softly as Changmin began to sucked his blood sexily while moving his hips to created friction between their erections. Yunho slipped one of his arm under Changmin's shoulders while supporting his own weight with the other arm. They both became hard again when Changmin began to roamed his hands around SeungHo's back and moaned softly while kept on sucking his boyfriend's blood.

"Oh God Changmin~~ You're driving me crazy~~~" moaned Yunho as Changmin increased his hips moves. Intensifying the friction between their hard members. Hearing his lover's statement, Cahngmin wiped Yunho's wound sensually then nibbled his ear teasingly.

"Then..., shall we continue to the next round? I don't mind if you fuck me 'till the sun rise..." whispered Changmin seductively and right after Changmin finished his sentences, Yunho lost all of his control and kissed Changmin roughly. The younger boy smiled widely and replied his lover's kiss with same force. Yunho once again spread Changmin's legs wide and slammed into him hard. Making the pretty boy broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Yunho didn't wait for Changmin to adjusted and just pounded into him without mercy. Changmin was in a moaning mess as SeungHo's big hard dick was hitting his sweet spot in a high accuracy. But then the tiger pulled out and flipped their position so Changmin was laying above him.

"Yunho~~~" whined Changmin like a little kid when he felt empty. Yunho replied him with his evil smirk.

"Ride me sexy..." said Yunho seductively and Changmin did as Yunho told him to. He sat up and lifted his ass then positioned it right on top of the tiger's standing dick. He based his hands on Yunho's abs to supported his body as he began to impaled himself.

"Hhnnnnnnnhh~~~~" mewled Changmin when the tip of Yunho's dick had entered him. It's been awhile since the last time Changmin had ridden him and Yunho's dick was brushing his untouched area at this angle. And just for information, it kinda' hurt. Looking at Changmin's painful expression, Yunho sat straight then wrapped his arms on Changmin's waist while the pretty boy hugged on Yunho's neck.

"Nnnnnhhh~~~ Yunho~~~~~" mewled Changmin again as Yunho began to slid him down very gently. The tiger then planted soft kisses on Changmin's neck and shoulder so the pretty boy could relax his muscles a little. After some coaxing from the older boy, Yunho finally be able to buried his dick completely inside Changmin.

"Honey are you sure you want to continue?" asked Yunho worriedly when he felt Changmin squirmed.

"I-I'm fine... J-just nnneed t-to adjust... Yours... Nnnhh..." answered Changmin between his moans.

"Changdol-ah, you don't need to push yourself..." said Yunho again.

"G-gwenchana... Y-you can mmmove..." replied Changmin and Yunho kissed Changmin's neck one more time before starting to moved in a slow pace. The pretty boy was breathing heavily and sometimes let out a suppressed moans. After a few thrusts, Changmin finally spoke up his mind.

"Let's just change position..." suggested Changmin.

"If you say so..." replied Yunho then pulled out.

"Hmmmmhhh...!" moaned Changmin when his lover was pulling out from him. The frictions were sending electricity through his whole body until he curled his toes before Yunho finally pulled out of him.

"You okay Bambi?" asked Yunho when Changmin let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm alright... Just fuck me doggy style..." answered Changmin then bent over to the bed. Offering the tiger quite a view. Yunho too didn't hesitate on taking the invitation. He quickly grabbed Changmin's waist firmly then began to slid in again. Making the pretty boy threw his head back.

"Aaahhhsss~~~! Yesss~~~ Hmmmnnnhh~~" moaned Changmin with a smile on his lips when Yunho's dick rubbed against his throbbing walls. The tiger didn't waste any time and just rammed into his lover in a crazy pace. Crazy enough to made the younger one bleed.

"Aakh~~! There Yunho~~~! Harder~~!" plead Changmin shamelessly. Yunho dick was hitting his prostate in high accuracy, sending him to the seventh skies.

"Fuck Min-ah~~! You're so God damn tight~~! Oh yeah~~!" groaned Yunho as his hand slipped down then pumped on Changmin's abandoned dick. Making him tensed up and clenched tighter around Yunho.

"Yunho~~~! Can't~~ hold~~ it~~" mewled Changmin in a perfect pitch. His body froze as his climax was drawing near.

"Cum for me baby..." demanded Yunho and thrusted rougher. He leaned over until his chest rubbed against Changmin's back so he could bit his lover's shoulder to sucked his blood.

"Ah~ah~ Yunho~~~~!" screamed Changmin loudly as he spilled his seeds on Yunho's hand. It didn't take long for the older boy to came as well. Spurting his hot substance inside Changmin with quantities until it leaked from Changmin's hole. Mixing with the pretty boy's blood and flowing down Changmin's thighs. Changmin helped to milked him dry before pulling out. Making almost all of the white liquid poured out. Yunho flipped Changmin around then sucked his blood one last time before laid his exhausted body beside the pretty boy. Changmin snuggled closer to Yunho like a koala and the older boy too held him in his embrace firmly.

"Are you full yet?" asked Changmin softly. Still with heavy breath.

"I'm completely satisfied..." answered Yunho while dragging the blanket to covered their cooling bodies.

"Glad to hear that... Now go to sleep... I'm not sure I would be able to walk tomorrow..." said Changmin with a soft chuckle.

"Then I'll carry you..." replied Yunho playfully.

"Aissh! Shut up!" said Changmin then turned around. Backing his laughing boyfriend. Yunho hugged Changmin tighter then kissed Changmin's neck lovingly.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Yunho as he realised that he's the one who kept drinking from Changmin.

"Having you came inside me is enough... I'm not picky on foods... Now go to bed... Sooman might call us tomorrow..." answered Changmin.

"Love you babe..." said Yunho sincerely.

"Love you too..." replied Changmin whispering before finally drifting to dreamland.

The story's a little bit lame eh isn't it? ==;

Comment please okay... ^^

So I have the courage to make another one. Hehehe… ^^(v)


End file.
